


血色浪漫

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: Ghost Stories, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	血色浪漫

【samquill】血色浪漫  
Charpter1

这真是普通又糟糕的一天。

萨姆因为意外在学校师生面前把左腿摔骨折了，因此他不能利用新星制服的力量快速治愈自己。母亲也属意让他暂停超英兼职正好休息一段时间，又恰逢萨姆这学期正好上了高三，功课负担也突然重了起来，母亲还得照顾幼小的妹妹，呆在家里太远了他们家又没车不太方便上学，于是萨姆需要暂时搬到学校宿舍里住几个月直到他养好伤为止。

“不管怎么样，你总要先保证能顺利的高中毕业。”萨姆的妈妈说。

于是顺理成章的，萨姆远在宇宙的男朋友彼得奎尔负责赶回地球来学校的男生宿舍里照顾他。

“好吧，你想笑就笑吧，小蜘蛛他们还特意来医院亲自笑话了我一番。”跟奎尔视频通话的时候，萨姆垂头丧气的撅着嘴一副要英勇就义的模样等他反应，奎尔看了简直好气又好笑，他的小男朋友真是可爱得要命了！

虽然家里已经默认了他跟彼得的关系，但在学校里早恋传出去总太招摇了，因此彼得最后作为萨姆的远房表哥进入了学校。

萨姆的宿舍里还有三个舍友，萨姆原本留着的床位是个上铺，一位善良的舍友觉得他腿受伤不方便就主动提出跟他换床睡，于是萨姆就搬到下铺去了。而就在彼得到达学校的前一晚，萨姆的宿舍里死了一个舍友，他正是跟萨姆换床的那个好人。第二天他们发现那个同学的时候，他面朝阳台被勒住颈子挂在了装在天花板上的风扇上，脖子长长的垂下来耷拉着。萨姆因为行动不便没有过去看，其他舍友颤颤巍巍的过去查看，发现他的脸皮和两颗眼球不翼而飞！整个脑袋都血糊糊的！

他们立即报了警，警察来了之后对他们一一进行查询然后排除——这就奇怪了，房里一共就这四人门窗也都锁的好好的，萨姆腿骨折了直接被排除了嫌疑，其他两个也是经过讯问被逐一排除了嫌疑。这时萨姆终于觉得，当时放弃了先在家里用制服治好伤，再在学校里假装一下就好的想法真的是非常正确，要不然这会儿嫌疑可就大了。

出了这样的事，一时间校园里谣言四起人心惶惶，萨姆就躺在死去那位同学的床上，总感觉自己心里惴惴不安。

好在奎尔终于来了，他每天在宿舍里陪着萨姆，照顾他吃穿住行，晚上还跟他一起挤那张单人床。这天夜深了，萨姆却总也睡不着，他总感觉有哪里不对劲，仿佛不远处一直有人在盯着他一样，却又找不出什么原因，他不自觉的有些毛骨悚然起来。奎尔迷迷糊糊醒来，惊讶的发现萨姆竟然还醒着，当他是被凶杀案吓到，就安慰了几句。

“别怕，我在这陪你啊。”

“不是，彼得，我总感觉有什么东西在盯着我看……”

“你肯定是吓到了，我什么也没有看见啊。”奎尔还真好脾气的爬起来到处张望了一遍，才又转头去哄他。

“但是我真的……”萨姆还没说完就被奎尔搂住按到了自己怀里，现在萨姆的脸颊紧紧贴在奎尔温软的大胸上动弹不得。天啦，奎尔为了哄他竟然舍得主动让他埋胸了！看着奎尔这么卖力然后又忍不住迅速睡着的可爱模样，他也只好无可奈何的勉强自己睡过去。

第二天，萨姆左思右想总是不得劲，但他也只能躺在床上对着床板发呆。上方的床板被用墙纸仔细的包了一层，萨姆突然发现床板中间有一块地方微微的凸了出来，不仔细看根本看不出来有哪里不对。虽然知道这可能只是因为包墙纸时中间留有的空隙，但他还是情不自禁的坐起来伸出手去戳了戳。

触感居然有几分柔软！他又试着在周围地区戳了戳，触感明显的不同！这时奎尔买饭回来了，他立刻告诉了奎尔一切。奎尔于是直接大咧咧地将墙纸划开，两个人顿时都惊呆了，大中午的不由得发了一身冷汗。一张皱巴巴血淋淋的人皮黏在床板上，眼眶处的两个空洞还在直直的望着床上的萨姆。

难怪萨姆总感觉有人在看他？联系了警察，萨姆食欲全无，他总觉得这起案子实在古怪的很。

可是人皮被警察带走后，不知道为什么，那种异样的被顶盯着的感觉却并没有消失，这让萨姆有些郁郁寡欢。

是夜，半夜奎尔轻手轻脚的爬起来去外面上厕所，奎尔要穿过一道长的要命的走廊，整个走廊黑漆漆的只有安全通道的绿莹莹的指示牌在上方亮着。奎尔纳了闷了，他感觉自己走了约莫能有十分钟了，却仍旧没看到厕所。厕所在走廊的尽头，白天里他走两分钟就到了，而现在他不停地在无尽的走廊里走着，前后都是伸手不见五指的黑暗，什么也看不见。

萨姆睡不安稳，悠悠转醒发现身边的奎尔竟也醒着，正直直的盯着他看。十分奇怪，他碰到的奎尔的皮肤冰冰凉的有些僵硬，黑暗里他看不清奎尔的表情，只能感觉到那两道灼人的目光落在他身上一动不动。而且，萨姆感觉空气里似乎弥漫着一股奇怪的味道，就像是腐烂多日的死老鼠被扔到了他的床边一样。这太不对了！

奎尔终于意识到蹊跷，他只能试着去看走廊两边的宿舍门牌，果然发现自己怎么走也始终会停在314和312这两扇宿舍门前。怕是真的有鬼怪作祟，但他本人对这方面真是一窍不通，奎尔绞尽脑汁才想到一个小时候看的东方恐怖电影里提到的方法，他抱着死马当活马医的想法咬破了自己的舌尖。

真他妈的疼啊！但是还是值了，因为前后的黑雾立刻消失了，变回了普通的黯淡光线而不再是那种伸手不见五指的绝对黑暗了。

既然好不容易才从鬼打墙里出来了，厕所自然还是要去上的。奎尔走进黑咕隆咚的厕所随手打开了第一个隔间。厕所的第一个隔间上一般都会挨着天花板安装有一个大的水箱方便打扫厕所，奎尔坐在马桶上面对着水箱，他发现这水箱似乎有些漏水了，水不大不小的一滴一滴掉下来在他脚边逬开。脚边被溅湿了令人很是难受，他解决了生理需求，只得在走之前再抽出一张纸巾低下头去擦干水迹。令人诧异的是，纸上晕开了淡淡的红色！刚才奎尔并没有太注意水箱的漏水，厕所又光线不太好，他现在才注意到纸上像是被稀释过后的血色。八成是又出事了，为了保护犯罪现场，奎尔没有去直接打开水箱查看而是心情沉重的准备回去用手机再次报警。

萨姆越来越确定，那股死老鼠味儿就是从奎尔身上传来的，他的男朋友刚才还好好的根本不可能突然变这么邋遢，除非这不是奎尔，不是那个真正的奎尔了。这根本不像是一个活人身上该有的味道！

那个“奎尔”见他发现了端倪便也不再假装，那张阴森森白惨惨的面孔逐渐凑近了朝他狞笑起来，这个表情用他男朋友的脸做起来十分不搭调，看起来滑稽又惊悚。

两个舍友动静全无，怎么叫都不醒，仿佛死了一般连呼吸声都听不见了，宿舍里静的可怕，只能远远看见两具身体直挺挺的躺在对面床上。无奈之下，萨姆只得靠自己了。

好死不死，偏偏现在他行动不便，头盔也放在了家里，这会儿手边真是没有什么趁手的武器。那只东西却不等他想这么多，在他呼救无果后就直接扑过来紧紧地掐住了他的脖子。

萨姆拼了命的挣扎着，但是钳住他脖子的手就像铁一般丝毫不动，只是收得越来越紧，越来越紧。

老天是嫌他这段时间还不够丢脸吗？好歹作为一名超级英雄，要是他真的这样死去也太丢人了吧？萨姆绝望的想着。

在他意识逐渐模糊的时候，突然听到宿舍门被大力合上的声音，是真正的奎尔回来了！

奎尔大步流星的逼近那东西直接从背后一把拧断了它的脖子，那鬼怪尖叫了一声就化成了青烟消失了。

“萨姆？你还好吗？”毕竟力的作用是相互的，奎尔才后知后觉他的手刚才用了多大力气，现在手指还在隐隐作痛。

“咳咳……不太好，刚刚差点被那玩意掐死。”萨姆吃痛的摸了一把自己的脖子，奎尔这才发现他的脖子已经留下了深深的紫黑色勒痕。奎尔心疼的轻轻揉着他脖子上的勒痕时，萨姆却想起了刚才奎尔一把扭断鬼怪脖子的雷霆手段不由得打了个寒颤，感觉自己的后脖颈直发凉。

“我刚刚在厕所漏水的水箱里发现流出来的不是水而是是血，恐怕是又出事了，我先报警吧。”

“好。怎么会在那种地方死人呢？真是太蹊跷了，肯定是人为的吧？但刚才又出现了那种东西，感觉也说不好了。”

“不好说，不过我希望是人为，因为我刚才在走廊上也碰上了点怪事。”

“说起来，刚才袭击我的那东西是鬼魂吗？我一想到它刚才一直占着你的位置上看着我就浑身难受。”

“很大可能，反正不是人。不过你别怕，现在是真的我陪着你，它刚才占过我的地方又怎样，我无所谓，反正它来一个我杀一个，来两个杀一双。”

看奎尔一点儿不介意，萨姆也就听话的老实睡下了。

第二天警方打开水箱的时候所有人都惊呆了，里面果然有一个男生维持低头抱膝的姿势挤在狭窄的水箱里。而法医则在他被缝上的嘴里发现了一颗眼球，经鉴定正是之前被吊死的那个学生的。

但是还有一颗眼球没有被找到，警方前一天勘察的时候，把萨姆他们宿舍大大小小的角落都翻了个遍，连床底都没放过，仍旧找不到眼球和任何有用的线索。

这样离奇的事一传十十传百，不到半天的功夫就传遍了全校，这个潜在的变态杀人犯吓得有些离家近的学生都搬回家去住了。但萨姆并不是其中一员，他不怕的同时还想要弄清楚事情的真相，何况他还有奎尔。

就这样又过了两三天，这天上午的最后两节课是体育课，萨姆实在没法上，于是干脆请假回寝室里休息了。

奎尔把萨姆扶到床上，自己也脱了靴子爬了上去。难得这会儿宿舍里没有别人，两个人终于可以亲密接触一会儿了，毕竟之前几个月都没能见面，又都是血气方刚的年轻人（？），这时候终是有点情难自禁了。

萨姆靠着床头坐起来，奎尔就跨坐到他的腰上马上低下头去跟他接吻。萨姆的手先在柔韧的腰上摸了几把，然后就顺势探入了T恤里不断往上摸索。萨姆用力捏了捏奎尔的胸，又开始玩弄起他小小的乳头，用力之大使得正在黏糊糊接吻的奎尔痛呼出声。

“干嘛这么用力……很痛的……”

“彼得，你的胸是不是又大了？摸上去可能不止有C了？”

“谁会注意这种事啊！”

“那你是很久没见，想我的大鸡巴了？看看你这么快就已经硬了？”

“哦？那现在顶着我屁股的是什么？口是心非的小混蛋！”

“行了，我今天不方便，坐上来自己动吧。”萨姆打着石膏的左腿还是直挺挺的支在床架上，他放松地向后靠去双手枕在后脑勺后面。

“……嗯。”奎尔有点脸红的应了。

奎尔往后挪了挪，低头去解萨姆的裤子拉链，随后又三下五除二的把自己的裤子给脱掉了。

萨姆的裤子里早已支起了个小帐篷，奎尔把那根硕大的肉棒掏出来，开始给萨姆口交。

“嗯……学校里是不会有保险套和润滑剂这种东西的，男生一般也不用什么霜啊之类的，现在我旁边连支药膏都没有，没办法今天你就用自己的精液润滑一下？”

奎尔嘴里塞满了萨姆的大肉棒，根本没法说话，他只是微微的点了下头表示同意。奎尔心里也早有打算，毕竟萨姆的阴茎尺寸惊人，如果一点润滑也没有，就被这种粗长的大棒子生生插进去想必会十分不好受了。

然而光是用精液润滑还不够，奎尔尽可能的用口水把萨姆的鸡巴舔得湿一些，好让自己一会儿能好受些。

奎尔一只手扶着那根肉棒在给萨姆口交的时候，另一只手也没闲着在尽快的撸硬自己的那根。

萨姆终于在奎尔的嘴里射了第一次，精液都被奎尔直接吞了下去，他就知道会这样所以才只能用自己的东西润滑。奎尔被上下夹击着，几乎也是同时间就射了出来。

奎尔身子微微向后倾，把双腿分得更开了，萨姆终于好心的腾出一只手握住他的腰帮他稳住平衡。奎尔就开始用手指蘸了自己的精液往屁眼里捅，慢慢的给自己做扩张。

奎尔白皙修长的手指渐渐没入了小洞里来回抽插着，多余的白浊随着动作缓缓流出穴口，混着奎尔洞里自己流出来的水，亮晶晶的一起沾湿了大腿根，从萨姆的角度看来简直色情得过分。

“够了，坐上来吧。”萨姆受不了的咽了咽口水，感觉自己刚射过一次的阴茎又硬得要爆炸了。

奎尔听话的再次挪上去握住了那根湿乎乎的大鸡巴，让它对准了自己刚被开拓过的屁眼极其缓慢的把身体沉下去。

“嗯……啊！”奎尔能够异常清晰的感受到那根硕大肉棒的龟头是怎么挤开他的肠壁一寸一寸插进他的洞里的，但是这根巨大的鸡巴连龟头部分比起其他普通鸡巴的龟头来说也是粗得要命了。他其实很少跟萨姆用骑乘位，大多数情况下都还是他已经被操软了操哭了才被萨姆强行换成骑乘位，这次一来就用这么刺激的姿势着实让他有点招架不住。

“啊！……不行了……好粗啊……”兴许是因为他俩太久没做了，现在奎尔的小穴简直紧得要命。才刚进入一个头，奎尔就受不了的求饶了，他现在被萨姆牢牢的握着腰，只能下不能上，很是为难。

“才插进去一点点就受不了了？没事，彼得，放松，再往下坐一点。”萨姆被奎尔紧致的小穴吸住，爽得不要不要的，自然一个劲鼓励奎尔往下坐。

奎尔深吸了一口气，又颤抖着慢慢往下坐了一段。

“啊……不……真的不行了，感觉要被捅穿了……真的太大了……”

“可这才进去了一半，平时我整根插进去操你的时候你也行的。没事宝贝，再往下一点，把它全吞进去。”萨姆尽量耐心的哄着奎尔，已经被紧致的小穴吸得爽翻了天。

“不，不行，萨姆，你的鸡巴实在太粗太长了……”

“彼得，你今天真不乖。”

萨姆实在没那个耐性再跟奎尔磨磨唧唧了，浴火焚身的他起了坏心眼，另一只手也抽出来一起握住了奎尔的腰，直接一把往下按，一下子就让奎尔的屁股紧紧地贴到了他的大腿上。

“啊……啊！！”

奎尔猝不及防的被迫吞下了整根大鸡巴，穴里过于饱胀的感觉和过深的插入让他直接哭了出来。本来萨姆的鸡巴就非常粗长，这个体位又让大肉棒进入得更深了，奎尔整个软了身体被钉在这根大棒子上。他隐隐看到萨姆大鸡巴的轮廓浮现在他的小腹上，那根肉棒似是顶到了他的胃一样，简直深得过分。

“嗯……嗯……操你的，萨姆晚饭我一定会给你吃你最讨厌的东西……”

“你个小混蛋，突然就插得那么深……啊！”

“再叫我混蛋，我就做更混蛋的事，把你操到晕再操醒你。”

“嗯……你！”

“我什么？还不说两句好听的，我一会儿非把你的奶子吸出奶不可。”

“萨姆，甜心，老公，别这么对我……”奎尔知道萨姆在床上向来是个说到做到的，只能服从不能违抗，他也就认命了开始求饶讨好。

“这样乖多了。现在自己开始动吧，要快一点，慢了我就会惩罚你的哦。”

奎尔不敢怠慢，立刻开始上下吞吐起那根大肉棒来。对于萨姆的无理要求，奎尔刚开始还勉强能应付，一会儿之后就受不了了速度逐渐慢了下来。萨姆果然不满的挑了挑眉，一巴掌拍在奎尔圆润的屁股上，响亮的啪啪声让奎尔感到异常羞耻。接下来又是接连不断的巴掌落在那两瓣饱满的臀肉上，萨姆的力道把握得非常精准，刚好有一点痛感又不会太过伤人，反倒使人感觉更加刺激了。每次萨姆一拍奎尔的屁股，奎尔都会骤然的咬紧大肉棒不放，简直爽得萨姆头皮发麻。

萨姆也许太久没见到奎尔了，这会儿硬是黏糊糊的埋在他胸上撒娇要来两次，奎尔本来被搞完一次就累得不想动，可是一低头看见小男朋友卖萌撒娇的可爱模样就又忍不住可耻的答应了。

“啊……啊！”

奎尔软软的靠在萨姆的身上，把双手绕到萨姆的脖子上，有些委屈的开始抱怨自己真的没力气了。

“你这算是在撒娇吗？”萨姆心中连日来的阴霾终于一扫而空，他终于被他的男朋友逗开心了。

“那我来帮你啊，你只要搂紧我就好。”接下来的事就都不归奎尔管了，他的身体控制权已经完全交给另一个人了。他的痛苦，他的欢愉，都由那一人主宰。

当萨姆第二次射在奎尔里面的时候，寂静的宿舍楼也开始逐渐热闹起来，脚步声接踵而至，是大家下课回来了。

萨姆的两位舍友们推开宿舍门的时候，奎尔刚刚手忙脚乱的套上衣服正在扒床单。

“呃，嗨，萨姆你表哥真勤快啊！这才来一两天就给你换洗床单衣物了？”

“对呀，以后我要娶个老婆也就这样了，可能还没这么贤惠啊哈哈哈。”

面对两个舍友羡慕的眼神，萨姆这时候倒有些不好意思了，毕竟他刚干得奎尔哭到脸花，这会儿又让奎尔众目睽睽之下屁股里还夹着他的精液在这给他各种收拾。

奎尔的腿还有点发软，他收拾好了一大盆要洗的衣物，又转头开始拿一些洗浴用品，面对舍友们突然疑惑的眼神，他只得勉强解释道，“刚……刚才收拾东西有点出汗了，我顺便去冲个澡。”

“哦。快去抢位子吧，这不是刚下体育课嘛，估计过会儿会挺挤的。”

奎尔笑着应了颤颤巍巍的出门去了，让萨姆又被舍友们cue了一句，“你可真幸福，看你表哥刚才给你收拾半天腿都麻了。”

是，他被我干得腿都要合不拢了，萨姆无语的想。

现在唯一令奎尔感到欣慰的是，萨姆他们宿舍楼的浴室是隔间式的，这样一会儿清理精液的时候不会太尴尬。

他选了一个角落的位置就开始尽情的享受热水了，虽然还要自己费劲把萨姆的精液清理干净，但是热水还是成功瓦解了奎尔所有不高兴的情绪。

男浴室里的人来了又走，很快就换了一批又一批，他们基本都是刚上完体育课来冲澡的同级生，快得很。浴室很快变得安静下来，处处弥漫着雾气，除了奎尔自己，就只剩奎尔隔壁的隔间还响着哗哗的水声。

隔间的门板不是完全接到地板上的那种，而是留有些空隙的类型。奎尔快要洗好的时候，一低头突然发现隔壁流过来的红色液体已经淌到了他的脚边。奎尔迷迷糊糊的脑子轰的一声从弥漫着雾气的浴室里清醒过来，清楚的看见隔间门板下露出来的一双肿胀发紫的脚就直挺挺立在一门之隔的地方，他好像已经能想象到那张死人表情怪异痛苦的恐怖脸庞了。

他出去的时候只匆匆扫了一眼那个倒霉蛋，那个死人现在模样的确不好看。他回到宿舍里先打了报警电话，然后一言不发的开始给萨姆擦身体。

萨姆看他脸色难看，便问了个仔细，原来奎尔想到因为当时浴室里只剩他一个活人，少不了要被讯问而有些烦躁。萨姆正想宽慰他两句，奎尔心不在焉的不小心把放在床上的毛巾碰掉了。他懊恼的趴下去捡，却看见床底下不远处躺着一颗圆滚滚的东西。

这下害萨姆老是睡不着的真正元凶总算被找到了，那是一颗失踪的人的眼球。


End file.
